


Gremlins fic

by Kams_dias



Category: yeunbean
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kams_dias/pseuds/Kams_dias
Summary: @yeunbean (instagram) Ocsthis is settled in the adult version. Post break-up Ivana and Ethan are spending much time together due to his YouTube channel.





	Gremlins fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stories on instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717883) by Yeunbean. 



> Chap1 of lord knows how many because I haven’t figured out the entire story.
> 
> Might have some Imax and even some luccevans (not sure yet)

As the virgin emo Ethan is, it is pretty obvious for Ivana that he still likes her. She thinks he’s funny and a great friend, also, he’s very handsome. She starts to feed the fantasy that she could be happy in a relationship with Ethan. 

Ethan, on the other hand, still sees how Ivana gets quiet and moody every time Max is brought up in a conversation. They have been friends for forever and he loves her, so he can see what she feels, sometimes, better than she can. He knows she’s still into Max and he also knows Max is still into her. Because he would be an idiot if he ever stopped loving this beautiful and kind-hearted girl. That’s why he refuses to try anything, even though it hurts him.

One day Ivana decides she’s gonna try. They are at Ethan’s place, editing one of his videos, sitting very close to each other, so close that they could whisper and still here one another. Ethan has a clear pink blush on his cheeks and Ivana thinks it’s just adorable. She makes a point to, every time she speaks, she’s looking right into his eyes, just inches away from his face. She watches as his blushing grows and starts feeling her face warm up too. 

They start talking about their high school time and both consciously don’t talk about Max. Ivana is over him and this cute guy in front of her is smiling like a dork while talking about his past struggles in English class and how the teacher hated him. Ivana sees herself reaching out to him, placing her hand on his face. He stops talking, with a surprised look. Ivana smirks slightly at his expression. 

When she starts moving forward, Ethan understands what she’s doing and, hypnotized by her emerald eyes, mimics her moviments. Their lips meet softly, like they expect the other to retreat. When neither move, Ivana’s hand slides to Ethan's hair and his hands to hold her face. 

The kiss is slow and passionate and everything Ethan has ever dreamed. He feels his face burning and feels like his heart is gonna jump out of his chest, like in one of those cartoons. But there is something on the back of his very dizzy head that tells him something is wrong. 

He ends the kiss, pulling back and watching Ivana while caressing her cheek with his thumb. She looks at him, wide eyes and breathing heavily. Ethan opens a sad smile and looks down, while his heart aches.

He had watched Ivana’s and Max’s relationship enough to know that she’ll never look at him the same way she did with him. He’ll always cherish this kiss and the short period he felt he had a chance. He takes a deep breath before looking up again, finding the same tensed up and embarrassed Ivana.

“You don’t like me that way.” He said softly. It wasn’t a question. She stares at him unresponsive, holding her breath. “I already knew that. I’ve always known.” His voice cracks, but he forces a smile. “It was always him. Maybe it will always be. And that’s okay”. She breathes sharply at his statement and tears start springing from her eyes.

“I’m s-sorry” she says between tears. “I don’t want to hurt or confuse you, I just… I thought…” she can’t finish the sentence. Ethan holds her hands and listens quietly while she sobs. He is sure that if he tried to talk he would start crying too. Instead, he kisses her hands to assure her it’s okay and gives her time to calm down. 

After a while, she stops crying. Too embarrassed to look at Ethan, she stares and their hands together. He massages her knuckles gently.

“You know” he starts. Ivana tenses up a bit. “You’re really important to me.” He sounds sad and uncomfortable and Ivana thinks she might start crying again. “I really don’t want to lose your friendship because things got… c-confused”.

“Me neither” she speaks up, raising her head and startling the boy. She didn’t messed up everything. “I’m really sorry, Ethan. You’re truly an amazing person. I really wish I…”

“You don’t have to say it” Ethan cuts her off. He knows the truth, but he’s still not ready to hear it from her. “I know I’m amazing. It’s your loss” he forces the joke out, despite the heaviness in his heart. But feels relieved when a chuckle escapes Ivana. 

Seeing her smile is what matters. He loves her as a friend first and having her by his side is more important than fulfilling his romantic fantasies. He releases her hands and offers her a paper towel. Knowing it will hurt, but also that he’ll have closure, Ethan extends his hand.

“Friends?” 

“Friends” she shakes his hand, still unsure. 

“Oh, thank God…” he starts with a smug smile on his face, hoping Ivana doesn’t notice it is partly forced. “I thought I was gonna have to hire someone else to help me with the videos. Replacing you would be expensive.” 

“Like you pay me for all of that.” She relaxes and smiles, punching Ethan’s shoulder playfully. 

“Exactly my point”. He laughs. A real laugh.

They both think things will be back to normal now and that they can forget this incident. They finish editing the video, order some takeout and talk normally, like before. When Ivana has to go, he opens the door and they say their goodbyes like always. When she’s left, however, Ethan faces the closed door and feels his smile disappear slowly, as a lonely tear slides on his face.

This is going to be a difficult night.


End file.
